


Gravity’s Union

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [6]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Loki Angst, Soulmates, playground love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last installment of The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir series. Sjöfn  sets out to prove her worth in the time of darkness. Will her and Loki have a happy ending or were they doomed for tragedy from the start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter to start out with. f you’ve been following this fic you might notice that I deleted the last installment since it was just a possible Dark World story line. This one picks off where 'So In Love With The Wrong One.' left off. I might feel like I’m repeating my self at first but I know Dark World is completely different then I initially thought. The first chapter is pretty much a rewrite. Enjoy.

Stian Lokison was to be his name, but he was nothing now. A child with no face, no identity simply a lost to the world gone before he was known. His whole existence whipped clean into emptiness.

“I have tried to explain to Odin that you should be the one to tell him,” Frigga spoke glancing over at the worn looking Sjöfn. Her face bare, her brown locks uncombed as she stood in her chambers staring outside as a slight breeze came through. “He was very stern on the fact that you were only allowed one visit with him his entire sentence.” The Queen sighed sadly.

“He had green eyes.” She abruptly said with no tears in her eyes, she had grieved already, she was still in sorrow but felt far too emotionally frail to sob anymore. Frigga didn’t say anything, only studying the maiden's face. “He had _his_ eyes.” She smiled vaguely. “Dark messy curly hair…it’s as if I can see his whole face,” Sjöfn whispered, her words were agonizing to hear. Frigga watched as she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly as if she still housed the child in her womb. The Queen lowered her head and tried to think of something soothing to say.

“I will tell Loki when I see him via my magic.” Frigga sighed causing Sjöfn to turn and look at her finally.

“No.” She said simply. The Queen wrinkled her brow at her words.

“He should know about his son, his heir…”

“Loki has enough to live with. He’s in that cage and all he does ponder, and pace like an animal...he doesn’t need this too.” Sjöfn spoke rubbing her face. Frigga halfheartedly shook her head at the request understanding the reasoning behind it but she still felt that he had the right to know. But this was their sorrow, their tale of misery that she had become very wary of it. She was sick of seeing this play out in front of her, this tragedy. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, all of this shouldn’t have been happening.

“When you both are together there is no agony…” Frigga said strolling over to Sjöfn and putting her hands lovingly on her shoulders. “It is in being apart such a thing isn’t meant to be,” Frigga said soothingly as she took Sjöfn by her small hand smiled slightly. “When your mother had you, you were so tiny for an Asgardian.” The queen spoke, turning over Sjöfn’s hand and looking at her palm. “Loki was small to be of Jötunheim, I found it interesting.” Sjöfn looked up at her with a questioning, but the queen didn’t look up, still studying her hand. “I watched you both grow from childhood friends into lovers, to watch you both from the outside is powerful. You both are like stars locked in orbit, tired together by a sting.” Frigga touched Sjöfn’s palm and the room fell silent for a moment.

“My queen?” Sjöfn asked growing worried.

“It appears that Stian was a master of magic like his father.” She spoke. “Light magic is in you from him.” Sjöfn looked down at her palm and there she saw it, a glimmer of yellow light. “There is a purpose to all of the pain we feel, just like everything else.”

* * *

 

**Six Months Later:**

“I sent more books.” Frigga’s voice said to Loki. He looked over at the magical projection of his mother. Loki let out a small chuckle and shook his head.

“I see that.” He uttered looking at the pile of books that now lay on his desk. Reading was all he did, his once exciting life now spent with his nose in a book. He loved reading, he truly did but he didn’t want to spend the rest of his days doing only that.

“Some of them aren’t from me.” The Queen said.

“I’ve noticed, I don’t think you were the one that picked out…” He lifted one of the books up, obviously a Midgardian novel. The cover was orange cloth, it seemed rather old. “‘Their Eyes Were Watching God.’” Loki paused for a moment realizing that he had seen Sjöfn read that very book on many occasions. He pulled the book open to a random page, and he could smell her scent all over the yellowed paper that. “How is she?” Loki asked still looking down upon the black words on the page. Frigga let out a sigh and put her hands behind her back.

“She is…good,” Frigga told with a half-truth. It had been six long months since Sjöfn miscarried his child and Loki still had no idea.  She wanted to tell him every time she saw him, but she knew she had promised not to. Sjöfn was better, but Frigga was well aware as to what would happen if she told Loki that she doing nothing but training even stepping on her first battlefield next to Thor. The Nine Realms had been in turmoil and after Sjöfn lost her child she refused to stand by and do nothing. He had enough on his mind, focusing on the actions that put him there, much like the miscarriage there were something’s that Loki didn’t need to know. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously some Thor 2 spoilers. No beta, all mistakes mine.

Sjöfn undid her long braid and her chambermaid helped her out of her rose colored chest plate. 

“Are you hurt my lady?” Liltha asked taking notice of the dark purple bruise on her shoulder blade.

“I’m fine.” Sjöfn smiled, before hearing the doors to her chambers open.

“You're back!” She heard her mother's voice chime as she stepped into the chambers and rushed over to her child. Grabbing child by her face and examining her.

“Mother please, my face is a bit sore,” Sjöfn said trying to pull from her mother’s hands but she didn’t let go.

“You have a black eye.” She nagged causing her daughter to roll her eyes. “We’ll have to cover that up for the festivities tonight.” Sjöfn raised her eyebrow at her mother’s words as Liltha brushed her hair out.

“Why are you so chipper?” Her mother paused looking at a few of her daughter’s gowns, feeling the silken fabric of one.

“For the first time since _Loki_ destroyed the Bifrost the Nine are at peace,” Snotra said, she just had to say his name in that tone that made Sjöfn cringe. “Minus a few rouge bands of wayward marauders and I’m sure the army can handle those.” She turned and looked at her child with a smile. “It is a new day, and I know the death of the baby was painful...”

“Stian, he has a name.” Sjöfn cut causing the smile to slip of her mother’s face quickly.

“Yes, it was hard on all of us my dear.” Sjöfn let out a snort at her words and shook her head.

“Please, don’t pretend. You didn’t care about him, so don’t lie.” Sjöfn scuffed. Her mother lowered her head and sighed.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, my dear.” Snotra uttered. “The fact is you can stop this fighting, of course, warriors are praised in Asgard but my dear not all of us are warriors,” Snotra said sadness creeping into her voice. She leaned against the wall and looked at her only child. “Remember when you danced, and you laughed and sang…I want my darling daughter back. My ‘Golden Girl’…” Snotra wasn’t one to show emotion, her knowledge and wisdom could cause her to come of unsympathetic speaking only with logic. “He took you from me, that monster took my one and only and I hate for it.” She confessed. Liltha stopped brushing Sjöfn’s looks and stood up nervously.

“Madam, is there anything else you need?” She asked.

“No, you can leave.” Liltha nodded and left the chamber not wanting to be around for the mother and daughter discussion. “Mother, it’s not as if Loki owns me, I’m not a dog.” Sjöfn chuckled.

“But darling, he’s locked up he’s going to rot down there and you will waste your life.” Snotra huffed, wanting nothing more than to grab her daughter and shake her. Sjöfn let out a laugh and shook her head before pulling off her golden vambraces, running her fingers along the rune inscription of her son’s name that she had carved into the metal. “You truly believe that when Thor becomes king he’ll allow Loki to rot down there until the end of his days?” Sjöfn asked, causing her mother to tighten her lips. “All of the sentiment that Loki loves me he hates in Thor and that is the thing that will free him.”

“And you are willing to bet on this blind hope?” Snotra asked.

“It’s not blind.” She smiled even as her mother let out a huff and rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

Sjöfn put her glass to her lips and stood next to Sif, watching everyone laugh, as they made their way down the outside corridor in the lightly falling snow.

“Have you seen him?” Sif asked looking around trying to see if she could spot Thor.

“I haven’t,” Sjöfn said taking a large gulp of her wine.

“Look at us, how many men have we turned down tonight? While we wait for men that we cannot have.” Sif muttered feeling foolish about her love for Thor knowing it was unrequited.

“I think we’re both up to five men.” Sjöfn chuckled finishing her glass and picking up another one.

“Am I stupid for feeling for him?” Sif asked looking at her friend. Sjöfn pulled the glass away from her lips and smiled meekly.

“Sif you know I’m the last person that can judge you for your such a thing.  If you’re stupid then what does that make me?” Sjöfn asked looking past Sif and seeing Thor through the group. “Ah, well speaking of the prince.” Sjöfn uttered causing Sif to turn around. Sjöfn saw the look on her face when she saw him, her eyes light.

“Lady Sif, Lady Sjöfn.” Thor greeted politely.

“Hello Thor, I was just leaving so see you both later,” Sjöfn said excusing her self quickly, hoping that Thor would come to his senses and see the obvious choice right in front of him. Sjöfn couldn’t help but feel like a hypocrite for judging his love for the mortal named Jane Foster…but she always thought that Sif would be his wife and future Queen of Asgard. No other maiden deserved the honor like she did.

* * *

Loki rubbed his eyes as he tried to stay awake while reading the thick leather bound book. A magical compilation that he had been trying to get through that Frigga had sent him. He felt a ping in his heart when he remembered what he said to her just that day.

_“Am I not your mother?”_

_“You’re not…”_

He let out a huff not wanting to think about it, he had to apologize the next time that he saw her. His anger and rage had gotten the better of him in that moment. Loki’s internal thoughts were cut short when he saw some thing marked on the page, it was a passage about blood magic.

 _“Blood Magic can be used to bind two souls together, this binding is among some of the fiercest in the known universe. It is said that even death cannot destroy the connection between the two souls, for its power blood magic is rightfully banded in most realms.”_ Loki raised his eyebrows at the small paragraph on some of darkest magic known. Loki flipped to the font of the book and in the corner was her name scribed in her shoddy cursive.

_Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir_

“What in the Nine are you doing reading this?” Loki uttered. He knew full well that she had no magical abilities; some people were simply magically inclined but Sjöfn wasn’t gifted in those ways. He had tried to teach her on many occasions but she couldn’t grasp the understanding of even basic magic. What was she doing circling something as dark and powerful as blood magic? Loki sat up and flipped through the whole book, finding more and more notes. Genetic Transference, Magical Medium, and Light Magic

were all book marked.

“What are you dabbling in?” He uttered to himself. Feeling extremely concerned for her when he read a small note written cramped in the margin.

_Every time I use my light, I have to pay the price in blood. Just as I do when I see through my father’s sight. I have known that I am nothing more than a magical conduit. Even though I have been gifted this light, it isn’t mine wield. I wish Loki were here to help me…_

Loki rubbed his finger along a few wrinkled spots on the page no doubt dried tearstains. Loki’s hand shook as he dropped the book when he realized that this was old magic.

_The magic isn’t mine to wield._

The passages that she had noted all made sense to him in that painful silent moment.  There was a mix of agony and rage born of him; she had been with his child. Loki did the math in his head; she had seen him only once since he returned. Granted that one single hour before she had to say goodbye to him forever. That was over nine moths ago. She lost his child in the womb and no one told him. Loki threw the book across the room and kicked over his chair. In an outburst of rage, he paused and tried to catch his breath feeling his lips quiver before he couldn’t contain his tears. And he knew now for a second time that Sjöfn, his dove had bleed because of him _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is when the shit hits the fan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have a few typos. If so please excuse me, it is 4 am.

“Father.” Sjöfn called trotting towards the observatory holding up the bottom of her gown as to not let it tread. Hemidall turned around looked to see his child. She stepped beside him and peered out towards the stars.

“Have you come to visit your father or do you wish to look in on him?” Heimdall asked, she might have been banned from seeing him in person but when it came to Loki, Sjöfn was bent on finding loopholes. Being able to see him though her father’s site was balm to soothe her separation from him. But it was also dangerous and painful, being overloaded with such sensory information could possibly kill her. Sjöfn smiled slightly and shook her head.

“Not really in the mood for a nose bleed, I don’t want to ruin my gown.” She said hearing her father chuckle beside her. “What is he doing?” She asked.

“Don’t you think that this is maybe an invasion of his privacy?” Heimdall asked partly joking, Sjöfn turned and looked at him and wrinkled her brow.

“Please, just check in on him for me.” She begged, and he couldn’t ignore his daughter’s doe eyes that glittered with the unnerving everlasting adolescent like adoration she had for Asgard’s number one prisoner. Heimdall let out a huff and turned his gaze to the dungeons.

“He is reading.”

“What?” Sjöfn asked, springing with up curiosity.

“Dagny Calderddóttir’s _Obscure Magical Incites._ ” At his words Sjöfn paused and let out a grunt. “What?”

“Nothing, just I own a copy of that book myself.” Sjöfn uttered.

“He appears frustrated by something but I do not know why...” Hemidall focused his gaze on the page that Loki gazed upon. He was simply gazing upon the inside over at her name.

“What is it?” His daughter asked.

“Nothing, there is nothing more for me to see.”  He uttered. Sjöfn let out a sigh.

“Well at least he’s being taken care of, I’m sorry this is a grievous misuse of your sight.” She said shaking her head. “I know you watch Thor’s mortal as well…you must get sick of using your gifts for such trivial matters.” She exhaled looking down at the golden floor. Heimdall reached out to his child and lifted her head by her chin with his finger.

“Love isn’t trivial. I may not understand what drives you to him and I may not like it but that doesn’t diminish it.” He spoke, his words much more thoughtful than those of her mother’s.

“Thank you, father.” She said. “I will leave you to your duties and I bet Thor will be here soon to check up on his Mid-maiden.”

“You haven’t heard?” Heimdall asked his daughter.

“Heard what?” She questioned tilting her head to the side.

* * *

 

Sjöfn walked down the hall of the palace, she had heard that that The All father want not pleased at all by the mortal’s arrival in Asgard.  She had heard that Jane had been whisked away to the healers as soon as she arrived, Sjöfn was curious as to why whatever sickened her couldn’t be dealt with Midgardian medicine.  She wished to see the woman that had enchanted the heart of God of Thunder, and then she saw them. Thor and his tiny human companion, Sjöfn expected to be in awe of Jane knowing that Thor attracted the most beautiful women but what she saw was surprising. Jane was small, pale with brown eyes and straight brown hair. Thor cleared his throat trying to grab Jane’s attention as he ushered her down the hall. He smiled slightly at the fact that she as in awe of the Asgardian architecture around her.

“So it is true, Jane Foster has come to Realm Eternal.” Sjöfn called causing both of them to turn at the sound of her voice.

“Uh…Jane this is Lady Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir.” Thor said introducing them to each other. Jane’s mouth hung slightly open as she beheld Sjöfn as she stood in front of her smacked dumb by the Asgardian’s golden beauty.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, how rude of me to stare. You are very beautiful.” Jane stuttered feeling nervous.

“You, you are most kind.” Sjöfn smiled. She glanced over at Thor and then back at Jane, parting her lips and Thor knew she was on the verge of saying something embarrassing.

“My good friend Sjöfn, fancies herself an expert on Midgardian culture, she has traveled to your realm quite a lot.” Thor spoke as the three of them walked down the hall of the palace.

“Really?” Jane asked. Sjöfn looked at her, it wasn’t outwardly obvious but she was trying to figure her out, find out what this mortal had that Sif did not. So far she had not found an answer. Out of respect she knew she couldn’t snob her future king's paramour, even if her loyalty for Sif made her want to.

“Yes, although I have not been back in a while, the last time was during the twenties.”

 “The twenties?” Jane asked sounding surprised, forgetting she was in the presence of thousands of year old ‘Gods’.

“Yes, I wasn’t there for long until Lo-“ Sjöfn caught herself before saying his name, and cleared her throat. “Uh, until a certain someone thought I had been gone long enough.” Jane looked at her noting the little frown that quickly flashed across her russet features.

“Sjöfn could you please escort Lady Foster.” Thor said, causing Jane to look nervous that he was leaving.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“I most go have a word with my father, I’ll be along soon. Sjöfn will take care of you, don’t worry.” Thor reassured.

“Come little one.” Sjöfn said taking Jane by her arm and leading her down the corridor.

“I’m sorry, Sjöfn…did I pronounce that right?” Jane asked.

“Yes you did, I have had many names Aphrodite, Venus, Bastet to name a few.” She spoke looking down at the Midgardian.

“Oh my, you’re the Goddess of Love.” Jane squeaked with wide eyes.  
“We are not Gods, but I am known for being a fool who loves.” Sjöfn uttered looking down to the marble floor. “Foster, I must apologize.” Jane was taken aback by her words.

“What for?”

“For Loki’s behavior when he attacked Midgard.” Jane could tell by how Sjöfn breathed his name it was obvious that they were more than acquaintances. “I’m sorry for what he did, it was monstrous I don’t make excuses for him but he wasn’t in his right mindfully. I don’t expect you to forgive him, you shouldn’t have to.” Sjöfn said in honesty. Jane bit her lip faintly at Sjöfn’s comment noticing the look on Sjöfn’s face.

“What is he like?” Jane asked, not being able to control her curiosity of how such a beauty could love a monster that kills for fun. Trying to comprehend the evil that almost leveled the most populous city in all of North America.

“He is, funny, cunning, brilliant, handsome, self-loathing, pained the list goes on and on for days of what Loki is, a list of words what don’t do the man justice. He his capable of such love and at the same time pure cruelty.” She looked over at Jane’s big brown eyes.

“Do you still love him?” She asked, Sjöfn chuckled and shook her head at the Midgardians childlike ignorance.

“If I didn’t then I would be a worthless ‘Goddess of Love’ wouldn’t I? I’m not known for my wisdom although my mother is. I’m known for my silly beating heart that is three sizes too big for my chest.” She told, her words to Jane sounded like some of the most painful genuine words ever spoken. She instantly felt bad for even bringing him up seeing the look that struck her face.  Sjöfn looked up and stopped at the golden door. “Here we are, Thor’s chambers.”

“Thank you.” Jane uttered slightly embarrassed going to push the door open.

“But I must ask, Foster.” Sjöfn asked. “You do know that Thor is to become King of Asgard. The King needs a queen to rule by his side…” Sjöfn’s words cutting to Jane like a hot poker even though she woke with beautiful politeness. “Or realms are separate and that Queen can not be you. I myself am foolish dwell on dreams, I do not wish the same for you, Jane.” Sjöfn told before turning and leaving back down the golden hall.

* * *

 

The sound of the alarms cut across the palace in a blaring screech. Sjöfn had been in her chambers when she heard it, causing her chambermaid to let out a shocked gasp and drop crystal vase that she had been holding. It was the dungeon alarms, there had been a break out and there was one person talented enough and would dare.

“Loki!” Sjöfn gasped jumping to her feet and grabbing one of her swords and rushing out of the chamber.

“Sjöfn!” She heard her mother call running down the corridor.

“Get to my chambers, lock the doors!”

“No! Where the Hel do you think you’re going?” Snotra screeched, grabbing her daughter as there was a loud crash caused by something smashing into the palace.

“No! If it is Loki! If he causes any more trouble Odin will behead him, I cannot let that happen, now release me!” Sjöfn screamed yanking away from her mother and taking off down the hall.

Sjöfn was able to hold her own against the prisoners that she came into contact, most of the marauders were nothing more than barbaric hooligans. She ran down the stairs leading to the dungeon ignorant to the real threat that she was lucky that she hadn’t come in contact with.  The cells were all broken out of class every were, it seemed most of them were taken care of but Sjöfn needed her answer. She came to the last cell and jumped back slightly surprised to see him still in there. Loki was shocked as well when he saw her through the glass, thinking for a spilt second he was hallucinating.

“But I thought…“ She went to say but he cut her off.

“What do you think you are doing?” he cut. Sjöfn went to open her mouth but she saw his expression change when he saw something behind her. Sjöfn whipped around, sword in hand and swung without bias the blade cutting right through the neck of one of the prisoners.  He held a dagger in his, intending to drive it through her back but she was quicker.  Loki didn’t speak shocked in awe at her elegant violence. She yanked the blade away and the body fell to the dark floor seeping blood that stained the bottom of her gown but she even look at it.

“Are you insane!?” Loki’s voice finally broke. “Are you trying to die, _again_?” He hissed finding her actions completely reckless.

“I came down here to make sure it wasn’t you, because if it was Odin would take your head.” Sjöfn stepped closer to the glass that separated them about to part her lips again to speak but she heard the guards rushing down the stairs and towards them. Asgard was under full attack, and if it wasn’t him it an outside force that just declared war. “I must go.” She said pulling away from the glass.

“Sjöfn!” he called for her but she couldn’t stay, not now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Jane meets Sjöfn was reused from the other version, if you noticed. I liked most of it so I kept a good about.


	4. Chapter 4

Sjöfn had never seen her mother cry before until that day. Hearing that Frigga had died in the battle, protecting Jane. Snotra was known for her wisdom and her logical thought, never letting emotions to get in the way or if she did she never showed them, but the so-called Goddess of Wisdom couldn’t hold her sorrow back. Falling to the floor after hearing the words that punched through her.

 “No! No!” She shrieked, trembling with loss for her best-friend. Sjöfn dropped to her knees and cradled her grief stricken mother. She tried her best to be strong for her mother but she couldn’t help but weep thinking of the All-Mother. She had been more then just The Queen to her, Frigga had been there though some of her darkest hours. She had tried to pull her out her depression after Loki had fell. She had sat by her bedside while she recovered her self-inflected brush with death.  Frigga made sure that her and Loki had some contact not agreeing with Odin’s decree to keep them apart. And most of all she cried when her unborn grandson was taken while in the womb, a sentiment that not even Snotra gave her own daughter. “Why her? Why did it have to be Frigga?” Snotra chocked between hicks. “Why did she die for that _human_.” She hissed.

“Mother please...”

“NO! That _thing_ should have never came here…they were after her!! She is the reason for all of this!” Snotra screamed yanking away from her daughter. Sjöfn shook her head not understanding what her mother said. Thor had told her that Jane was simply ill with something not of Earth, but she had no idea that her presences could bring war upon Asgard. She was festering catalyst of destruction that lead who ever the attackers were right to Asgard and damned believed All-Mother to death. There was nothing but rage at that realization that Thor; the would be King possibly knew of the nature of what lingered under her mortal flesh and still put Asgard in danger for the sake of his so called ‘love’ for her.

* * *

 

Loki looked up when he saw the guard step in front of his cell. He raised his eyebrow wondering what news he was there to deliver.

“Queen Frigga…she was killed in the attack.” The guard said with remorse to the imprisoned prince.  Loki clinched his jaw and controlled his emotions, only nodding at the words. The guard walked away and when he was gone Loki put his book down and stood up in the middle of his cell, feeling his magic flare not being able to control it as rage darted throughout him.  Out of everything he had suffered, her death tipped him over the edge. Coming unraveled, over come with anguish and wrath his only comfort was to destroy what ever he could get his hands on. Hiding behind an illusion, Loki grabbed his chair and physically swung it against the wall as hard as he could. Tears welding in his eyes, not caring that he had splinters driven in to his hands by the broken wood. He didn’t care about anything in that moment, replaying the last words he spoke to her. He smashed the mirror that that leaned up against the wall, the glass shattering in to hundreds of shards on the white floor. If he hadn’t been in that box, if Odin wouldn’t have sentenced him to rot down there, if he had been free he could have protected her. He wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing completely blinded by anguish. Grabbing the books and tearing the pages out by the hand full. Loki was unsure of how long he was destroying his possessions, could have been hours he wouldn’t have known the difference the pain blurred time. He panted feeling mentally exhausted; he staggered and sliced his foot open on the glass. He let out a pained his as he fell, propping his self against the wall, venting all of his frustration in one single scream…only able to sob after…

* * *

 

“I must see the All-Father.” She said, looking at the four guards that stood in front of the doors of the throne room. They allowed her to enter; she took a deep breath and stepped in. Seeing him sitting on his golden throne, he looked completely wary, and distant his gazed focused off in the distance at nothing. Sjöfn was almost sure he hadn’t noticed her entrance in to the room until he glanced over at her form dressed in black for morning.

Sjöfn approached the throne and put her hand over her chest and bowed.

“Odin, All-Father. I have come to make a single request.” She uttered her voice small and timid.

“Yes?” He asked looking down at the young maiden.

“I ask that you consider releasing Loki so he can attend his mother’s funeral.” She spoke. Odin looked down upon her and shook his had.

“And why should I?” He asked coldly. Sjöfn looked up at him, surprised that she had to say it.

“Because it is the right thing to do…he loved her and she loved him not matter he had done.” Sjöfn sniffled feeling tears in her eyes.

“When I said that Loki was to rot in the dungeons for the rest of his days, I meant every word of it.” He said, Sjöfn got to her feet and looked at him completely shocked at his coldness at such a thing.

 “Please All-Father…please….” She whimpered clinging to the fabric of her dress as tight as she could. “Find it in your heart. When Loki came back from Midgard you allowed me to see him and say goodbye. He deserves that same, he should be allowed to say the same to his mother.”

“No. I didn’t allow that to happen.” Odin spoke standing up and walking down the stairs of the throne towards her. “That was Frigga, she begged and eventually I relented but what good did it do you, hum?” Sjöfn blinked at him and her lip trembled. “You got pregnant with his child because of that meeting, then you lost it….” He cut seeing the sorrow flash across her features. “You’ve put your self in such pain for him, you dance like a fool for him and why? What has he done for you, other then making you bleed and cry?” He Odin cut and Sjöfn shuttered with a sob.

“It’s not true!” She finally yelled her voice filling the throne room and bounding off of every wall in an echo. “Why do you hate him so!?” She squeaked.

“You saw what he did on Midgard….”

“Yes, but did you for get what Thor did?” She asked a calm washing over her. “Thor started a war with Jotunheim and for that you cast him out…and while he was stripped of his powers her fell in love with a moral. What a touching tale….” Odin looked at her surprised at her boldness to his face. “But for Loki…I know that if it wasn’t for Frigga you would have cut off his head and put it on a pike for all to see… even though when you look at it their crimes against the Nine Realms are **almost** equal.” He looked at her in silences. “I’m sorry for wasting your time King Odin…” She uttered before turning and leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this was going to be the chapter that got the ball rolling on a lot of the Sjöfn and Loki interaction. But I was thinking a lot about the reasons I felt Dark World was lacking, and most of that had to do with characters dealing with the death of the Queen and I really wanted to write some of that in since for me in the movie it felt rushed and hallow. I promise that the next update is when they get back together. :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :3

Frigga’s funeral had been beautiful and heartbreaking as expected; it was a send off fitting for the much beloved All-Mother. The same couldn’t be said for Lady Snotra’s reaction to Jane being present. After the service she had given Thor some very choice words.

 

_“You did this.” She cut, pointing her thin finger at Thor_

_“Mother, please.” Sjöfn uttered trying pull her mother along. Thor was shocked at her furious words to him._

_“No, he did this! You brought her back here that damn mortal, you brought her home and because of that Asgard has been attacked and the Queen is dead!” Snotra screamed, tears streaming down her face as she trembled._

_“Mother please, you can-“ Sjöfn pleaded, but Snotra wouldn’t hear it._

_“When you are sworn in as King, I want you to know you will be no King of mine.” She hissed before yanking away from her daughter and storming off down the hall._

Sjöfn let out a sigh and continued down the hallway her black mourning gown flowing behind her. She stopped when she saw a guard step in front of her.

“My Lady, Thor is requesting you’re presence.” He said. Sjöfn blinked, interested to say the least. It must have had to do with her mother’s disrespectful words to him. She let out a sigh, fantastic one more thing she had to worry about.

* * *

“Wait…let me see if I understand this plan.” Sjöfn spoke sitting up in her wooden chair at the pub they had all secretly gathered in for the sake of this meeting.

“It is insane” Fandral noted beside her and she agreed completely with him.

“You want to release Loki...”

“Because he knows the other way out of Asgard and the Bifrost has been shut down.” Thor clarified.

“Yes, but you want to release him, in the hope that he’s going to help you get Jane off world?” She asked making sure she understood correctly.

“Yes.” He nodded, Sjöfn looked over to Sif and raised her eyebrows noticing how the Lady Warrior let out a huff and shook her head.

“This plan, it will not work.” Volstagg said before drinking the rest of his wine.

“I agree, Thor is madness.” Fandral agreed. Thor let out a small exhale.

“We have to try, Malekith will return for the Aether that is inside of Jane and when he does he will destroy everything.” He said looking at them. Sjöfn threw her head back and let out a groan.

 _“You_ would have more luck taking my fathers sword and opening the Bifrost your self and do it that way.

“And here I was thinking you would be all for Loki getting out of prison.” Frandal scuffed.

“I am, but not like this.” She uttered. “Why do you think all the other prisoners where released during the attack but him?” She asked, raising her eyebrow and tapping her finger on the table. “…Because who ever released them knew how dangerous he is.” Sjöfn heard the others hum at her words, it did make sense. Loki was dangerous and cunning a horrible mixture for such an endeavor when combined with jealousy and rage. Sjöfn let out a sigh and stood up. “I hope you take what I said in to consideration.” She spoke going to leave but Thor’s voice called her back.

“I was hoping you would join us.” _Sjöfn stopped dead in her tracks and turned around._

“Me!?” She squawked. Volstagg and Fandral seemed just as shocked as she was at the request but Sif nodded. “What good would I be?”

“You know just as well why, you can keep a leash on him.” Sif said looking at her friend, she already knew that Thor had made up his mind.

“And your magic can be a bit of a help when fighting Dark Elves.” Thor added seeing the look on her face. Sjöfn inhaled sharply her eyes noticing he ragged cuts that she had inflicted almost two years ago. Her actions had marked her for inglorious death, never to be welcomed in to Valhalla, but if she died trying to not just protect Asgard but every realm she would die a hero and her selfish cowardice would be forgiven.

* * *

 

They were all partaking in full out treason and the plan wasn’t exactly solid by any means. Sjöfn just listened to her orders and was on the airship with Fandral just as Thor told her to be.

“Nice armor” Fandral smirked glancing over at her. “Nice, but too much pink I reckon.” He joked; Sjöfn whipped her head towards him, causing her long braid to swing behind her.

“It’s not pink it’s _rose._ ” She clarified, looking down at her chest plate, that was the only part to have the blush color, the rest of it was golden with ornate details that seemed fitting for the young maiden, practical yet beautiful.

“Do you think the plan is going to work?” He asked her, she glanced over at him and shook her head quickly. “Because of Loki?” He asked flicking his blond hair out of his eye.

“Well that’s part of-“ Sjöfn’s words where cut short when they heard something above them. “Oh, here they are.” She chimed looking up and suddenly saw something fall from the Dark Elf ship. “Oh my goodness.” She uttered to herself realizing that it was Loki. She heard him scream before he hit the deck of the ship with a thud.

“Hahah! I see spending time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki.” Fandral laughed out loud. Loki let out an annoyed grunt as he got to he feet, seeing Thor land in front of him with Jane cradled in his arms, laying the frail mortal down as she could barely stand on her own.

“You lied to me, I’m impressed.” Loki said still not noticing Sjöfn who stood behind him, until he heard her snicker. He whipped around, being surprised to see her form and in armor. Loki wrinkled his brow in to a serious scowl.

“What are you doing here?” He cut; she knew he wouldn’t be pleased about her joining them.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m coming with you.” She said putting her hands on her amble hips and cocking them to one side. Loki gritted his teeth and stepped towards her.

“No, you are not.” He hissed, wondering if she had another death wish that she would throw her self in to danger.

“Or what, are you going to kick me out of the boat?” Sjöfn asked now face to face with him. Savoring the look on his face and that angry yet worried glint in his green eyes.

“I’m considering it.” He cut.

“Enough of this! Now do as you promised and take us you your secret passage way.” Thor ordered of him, Loki let out a growl but did as he was told, grabbing the steer. Sjöfn turned around seeing that guards where after them.

“They are shooting!” She yelled.

“I noticed.” Loki responded sound totally calm as the air ship speed up.  Fandral knew that this was his queue, grabbing a rope that was tethered to the ship.

“For Asgard.” He said before jumping on to the opposing ship that was chasing them down and distracting them.

“You should have gone with him.” Loki said glancing over to Sjöfn who staggered and tried to hold on. Her armor made her look bulky, and imbalanced to him.  He preferred her delicate gowns that hugged her form.  

“I’m glad you care about my safety.” She retorted. Her eyes widening when she saw that they were heading straight for a mountain face.

“Loki!” Thor yelled.

“If it were easy everyone would do it.” Loki chuckled, not frightened by the danger in the least bit. He was heading for a small opening in the rock, seeming too tiny to fit through.

“We’re going to die.” Sjöfn stated simply.

“Loki! Are you mad!?” Thor bellowed.

“Possibly.” He smirked. Sjöfn closed her eyes tightly and let out a horrified screak as they made their way through. The metal scrapping against the rock sending sparks flying.  The speed at that they were traveling knocked Sjöfn back on her bottom _._ She opened her eyes to see a blinding white light, and then coming through on the other end to Svartalfheim.

“Ta-daa.” Loki chimed; feeling pleased with him self, that he pulled off such a maneuver. Sjöfn staggered to her feet and looked out at the world of the Dark Elves; it was a place of ruin noting but yellowish dirt for what looked like thousands of miles in front of them. Loki stepped next to her; she turned to meet his gaze.

“Please tell me you didn’t come along for me.” He asked, causing her smile and look away.

“Your ego is still bursting at the seams I see.” She spoke. Jane opened her eyes slowly seeing the two of them together for the first time.  They didn’t look at each other like ageless deities, but rather as love struck juveniles. Loki reached both cuffed hands to her face, feeling her sooth skin on his fingertips.  Her eyes fluttered at his touch, still filling her heart with excitement that centuries hadn’t diminished. Loki suddenly yanked her forward, crushing his lips against hers ignoring Thor and Jane as if they were the only two in the world. Sjöfn found herself-wishing that they had been alone. If she died she knew that she would with out feeling him one more time, and the thought bore thought her mind.  Loki pulled away from her lips that he almost bruised with his forceful kiss.

“You are a fool for coming, I hope you know that.” He whispered, he had lost and he didn’t want to lose her as well. Sjöfn chuckled. “A beautiful little fool.” Loki added. Thor let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. Three hours until they reached their target. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was silent beside the sound of the wind passing by the ship. Loki glanced out of the corner of his eye, looking at her as she sat besides him. Studying how she chewed her lip, going to run her fingers through her hair out of reflex only to realize that her curls were tied behind her in a tight braid. She looked over at Thor who was knelt down rubbing Jane’s shoulder, as she lay. Her mortal body far too weak to stand.

“You’re going to be okay.” Loki heard Thor whisper, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand ever so gently. Sjöfn also watched the exchange, she had never saw Thor look at a woman the way he gazed at Jane, although she was still unsure of what drew him to her fleeting form.

“We’re not like that are we?” Loki whispered turning his attention to her with a slight chuckle.

“I don’t think so.” She said with a smile looking up at him. They didn’t have to speak, knowing very well what could happen once they reached their destination. Both of them could be killed, or even worse just one, leaving the other to suffer. Sjöfn hoped it would be her that died, not sure she could take the pain of his loss again. Sjöfn reached up running her thin fingers through his black hair. “Your hair is a mess, Loki.” She uttered pulling a laugh from his lips. His eyes landed on her vambrace and the name carved in to it.

“Stian…” He uttered, causing Sjöfn to tense up. “Who is Stain?” He questioned already knowing the answer, seeing the sorrow dance across her features. Thor and Jane stopped talking, and Sjöfn felt their eyes on her. Her lips quivered, she didn’t want to tell him. “My son.” Loki uttered running his thumb along the rune engraving on the gold metal.

“How?” She went to question.

“Frigga…” Loki said. Sjöfn’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth. “Indirectly…” he added. “Your magical book, the one that you wrote notes in the spacing.” Sjöfn put her head in her hands, not wanting to catch his stare. “She sent it to me, I have a feeling it wasn’t by mistake. She wanted me to know and she didn’t tell me face to face because you didn’t want her to?”

“Loki, please not now.” Sjöfn said, her words muffled by her hands. She didn’t want to speak of it; this was the place and the wrong time to talk about something so sensitive and personal as the miscarriage of her first child. Loki yanked her hands away forcing her to look at him.

“This is a time as good as any, to discuss this. Do you understand that we might die today, I want to hear…what happened...” He asked, his green eyes boring through her as if able to yank the truth from inside of her soul. Sjöfn glanced over to Thor and Jane who were both listening. Thor closed his eyes and looked down, remembering how happy she once was with his brother’s child in her. Sjöfn’s eyes met Jane’s there was look of condolence; she didn’t know her and the human certainly didn’t owe her sympathy but her big brown eyes offered it. 

“There is nothing to tell.” She answered. “I was three months and then I woke up one night and I bleed…and he was gone.” Loki let her hands go, lowing his brow and glaring at her.

“You didn’t think I should know?”

“And what good would it have done you?” She asked shaking her head. “You would have known and thought about, cursed your self for not being there…I didn’t want to do that you.” Sjöfn spoke feeling tears weld in her eyes but not letting them fall. Loki smiled slightly and shook his head.

“You lost a child, you bleed and you grieved yet you think about my feelings. You are a rare lady.” Loki said hiding the sadness he held in his heart for the child he didn’t know of until a few days ago. That she had suffered through something as horrific as losing a child and he were locked in a glass cage. “Light magic, hum?” He asked, Sjöfn nodded conjuring a small white light from the palm of her hand. Jane sat up as soon as she did, scooting closer to have a better look; she was an astrophysicist after all.

“Jane maybe you lay down.” Thor urged but she ignored him, now looking at Sjöfn’s hand, as the light grew brighter.

“It’s amazing.” She mused, and Loki let out scuff at her curiosity. “How is this possible? I mean you are creating light, creating matter, but that is impossible.” Jane raved with excitement in her voice. Reaching her fingers out wishing to touch the bright white glow.

“Don’t.” Sjöfn warned. “It’s hot.” Jane yanked her hand way, Sjöfn understood that Jane’s brush the Aether was nothing more then unfortunate event during quest for knowledge. Jane looked up to see Sjöfn’s nose dripping with bright red blood.

“You’re-“ She went to say, Sjöfn nonchalantly wiped the blood away and the light faded from her hand.

“The magic isn’t mine to use, so each time I must pay the price in blood.”

“It was your son’s gift.” Jane uttered.

“Same thing happens when I see through my fathers site, I got the bleeds a lot when watching you on Earth.” She told looking at Loki.

“What did you see?” He asked, slightly uneasy.

“Well, I vividly remember seeing you get thrown around like a doll by a green creature.” Loki grumbled at her words and rubbed his forehead, she had seen one of his worst moments and he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

“His name is Banner. He’s a good man.” Thor spoke, Loki hissed and threw his head back and rolled his eyes.

“Can we not talk about this?” Loki asked, he didn’t want to speak of The Avengers now or ever.

“Fine, fine, no need to get all touchy.” Sjöfn quipped.

“Easy for you to say, you weren’t the one to get thrown around like a sack of potato’s.” He uttered drawing a laugh from Thor. Sjöfn turned her attention back to Jane whose eyes were still on her hand waiting for the light to return.

“If you are marveled by my light then you should see what Loki can do.” Sjöfn spoke, nudging him with her elbow. Jane glanced over at him still wary of his presence.

“I would love to show you all of my tricks, but I can not seeing as _someone_ put cuffs on me.” He grumbled glancing over at Thor.

“Ah, yes. You do have tricks and that is why I bound you.” Thor snickered and Loki rolled his eyes. Suddenly Jane slummed forward and Sjöfn caught her before she hit her head.

“Jane!”  Thor called picking her tiny body. Loki and Sjöfn exchanged glances.

“I’m….okay.” Jane uttered, as Thor laid her back down and covered her with her jacket. It was obvious that mortal was fading fast, and if they didn’t get it out of her soon the Aether would rip her apart.

* * *

 

It was time, Malekith had decided to come to them, feeling the Aether draw closer. Not want the patience to wait, wanting to clime the word in to darkness once again and extinguish everything that universe was now. They had a plan, not a solid one but it was something but Sjöfn didn’t hold out much hope that it would work. They were walking now, Thor helping Jane along, her legs having a hard time holding her weight. They saw Malekith’s ship finally land after hovering there for a moment.

“Sjöfn.” Loki said from besides her. “We might die.”

“Don’t speak of that.” She hissed as if being ignorant to that fact would make the threat disappear.

“I need you to promise me something.”  He uttered.

“Anything.” She spoke feeling her heart beat faster and faster the closer they got to their adversaries.

“That if I die, you will not try to end your life again.” Sjöfn didn’t say anything at first clinching her jaw, the realization of their mortality hitting her with his words. “You promise me, you swear on everything we have that you will not _never_ do that again.” His tone was stern, and looked at her as if trying to detect any ounce of a lie.

“I promise.” She uttered looking at him. Loki stopped and faced her. His mind trying to figure out something worthy to say in the moment, something worthy of a sonnet, but what left his lips were something simplistic.

“My love…” He spoke before kissing her gently on the forehead; the moment only lasted but a second and after the continued to walk to uncertainty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels...are coming...this is going to be bad. I had to add in some character bonding and Jane sciencing. lol There wasn't enough of that in the movie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long.

Loki was nervous, although he tried not show it. Glancing over his shoulder at Sjöfn, who wore her fear on her sleeve. The look of worry obvious in her doe like eyes.

“Are you ready?” Thor asked Jane, and she nodded shortly.

“I am.” Loki spoke, his tone dangerous. Sjöfn watched as Loki and Thor walked towards the edge of the hill looking out at Malekith’s ship and watching the elf and his soldiers approach. Jane stumbled, feeling the Aether jolt through her body once more, making her dizzy. It was as if Malekith was calling, urging it to rattle through her body in an attempt to rip her apart to get to him. Sjöfn steadied the mortal, holding her.

“It’s going to be okay.” Sjöfn whispered, her tone was calming, but Jane didn’t know that the Goddess didn’t mean it. She had little hope that it would work out fine at all. She saw Loki lift his cuffed hands, to Thor.

“You still don’t trust me brother?”  He asked with that smirk on the corner of his pink lips.

“Would you?” Thor said removing them. Sjöfn saw Loki move his hand behind his back and pull something out.

“No, I wouldn’t.” He whispered before stabbing Thor in the gut and pushing him off of the hill. Jumping after him, with the dagger clinched in his fist.

“Thor!” Jane yelped, yanking away from Sjöfn and running after him.

“Damn it!” Sjöfn swore, chasing after her.

“You think I cared about Frigga? About anyone!?” He hissed kicking Thor in the jaw as he tried to get up.

“Loki Enough!” Sjöfn screamed grabbing him by his arm in a pathetic attempted to get the dagger out of his hand. He only laughed at her, bringing his leg up and kicking her in the stomach. She let out a pained groan and staged backwards, seeing his arm rise up and then down, slicing her along her face. She screamed and fell backwards holding her face and feeling the blood from the gash seep out on to her hands. “You think I care about you as well? You stupid girl!” He with an awful laugh, his words cleaving though her. Sjöfn attempted to get to her feet only to be held back by one of his clones that he had created. It held her arms behind her back causing pain to shoot up her arm from the position her shoulder was twisted in. She watched with tears in her eyes as Loki turned his attention back to Thor and pointing the dagger at him. “No, all I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet.” Sjöfn looked over, blood from the gash getting in to her eyes. Seeing Thor reach out for Mjölnir only to have Loki slice his hand off in one swop. Jane reached Thor, falling to her knees beside him.

 

“Oh my God. No.” The mortal squeaked, before Loki gripped her up.

“Malekith!” He yelled at the Dark Elf leader. “I’m Loki of Jotunheim and I brought you a gift.” He said throwing Jane to the soil. Loki’s words stung Sjöfn’s heart as she cried and watched. “I ask only one thing in return, a good to seat in which to watch Asgard burn. Sjöfn watched as Malekith lifted Jane in the air with just his will drawing the red liquid like matter from her body, and it snaking it’s way towards his out stretched arm. When he had it all he dropped her from the air and she crumbled to the ground.

“Loki! Now!” Thor yelled. Loki used his magic to drop the illusion that they had planed, Thor’s hand returning and the gash on Sjöfn’s face vanishing. Mjölnir came hurtling towards Thor and he caught it. The clone that was holding Sjöfn disappeared in to a mist like shield, protecting her from the closeness of Thor’s lighting that he aimed towards the Aether. The blast was loud and almost deafening as the Aether exploded in a haze of red. It was almost immediately obvious that it didn’t work as they had hoped.

 

 Red like crystals rising from the ground reforming in to its liquid suspense and shooting it’s way in to Malekith. He turned to leave retreating back to his ship and his soldiers turned to face them. Sjöfn got to her feet and yanked her golden Dao type sword from its sheath. She backed as they started to close in on her, her hands clammy as her heart raced. One of them went to shoot at her but Sjöfn was faster, her small stature coming in handy and making her a nimble quick fighter. She twisted around and sliced at him, effectively loping his head off. She kicked another back and drove her blade through his chest. Sjöfn glanced up to see Loki get knocked down. He scrambled to get to his feet, noticing Sjöfn’s approach behind his attacker that stood above him. She leapt, on to the elves back; reaching up to it’s mask and pealing it off. A sudden blast of white slight shooting from her hand at point blank range on the elves face, the scorching light boiling the flesh and burning out the eyes with popping noise, the body fell to the dirt, dead. Loki gazed up at her in complete astonishment, her fighting style remaining him of a certain S.H.E.I.L.D agent. She sniffled, feeling the blood run from her nose. Sjöfn reached down and helped him up.

“Damn.” He said simply causing her to smile only for a split second because they were still in danger. They both looked at each other as more Dark Elves charged them. Sjöfn couldn’t focus on him, she knew he was all right having way more battle experience then she did. Keeping her eyes on her opponents and remembering everything that Sif had taught her.  She used her light again knowing that they were extremely susceptible to it.  She panted, pleased with her self. Taking a moment to congratulate her self on battling capabilities, as soon as she let her guard down she felt a stab in her thigh.

“Ah!” Sjöfn screamed as fell to the dirt seeing that on of them that she had thought she had killed was still alive and had stabbed her though straight through her leg. The pain shot though her, she gritted her teeth and looked at him with rage. Raising her blade and driving it straight through his skull with a crack. Sjöfn looked up for Loki and saw him across the wasteland. He had just driven a spear through whatever Dark Elf beast it was. It didn’t drop only turning to face him slowly, before grabbing him by his shoulders and yanking him on to the blade.

“LOKI!” Sjöfn squealed, her cry cutting across the valley. She gritted her teeth and tried to stagger to her feet only to fall back down from the agony in her leg. She needed to get to him, she **needed** to. She saw that Loki had planted one of the monster's own bombs on him, it detonating and sucking the creature in to oblivion. Thor scurried over to him and cradled his brother in his arms as she tried desperately to over come the pain and get to his side. Only yards in front of her seemed like a thousand mile desert.

“Loki…” She sobbed growing closer, leaving a trail of blood in the dirt. “No…no…no…..” She chanted as if her repetitive words would hold off time.

“No!” She heard Thor yell right before she reached them, she knew what his cry meant but she ignorantly ignored it, her heart not accepting.

 

  As soon as she was close enough, Sjöfn yanked Loki’s limp body out of Thor’s arms. Her brain struggled to make sense of what she saw in front of her. Everything that made him was gone, is essence gone leaving only pale shell behind. Sjöfn shook him as it would coax his soul back in to his form. Thor watched her; her eyes wide with certain insanity as her lip twitched and she shook him again this time more violently.

“Sjöfn.” Thor sobbed but she didn’t hear him, for there was nothing else in the universe but her and Loki’s body, noting but an empty void. A blackness that was thick and suffocating. Sjöfn let out a shriek, the sound leaving her body in a haunting banshee like crow. She grabbed two handfuls of her hair and yanked as hard as she could, wanting to inflict pain on her self in hopes it would make her forget about the emotional anguish she was in. It felt like she had white-hot poker jabbed in to her gut, it twisting and serving her insides. Her throat hurt from her hollering, but she couldn’t help it. She howled like a wolf that had lost its pack, isolated in misery. Jane watched her; her grief was gut retching it was otherworldly, as if she were possessed. Sjöfn cradled him, tightly, her whole body shutting with sobs.

“Sjöfn…we must go.” Thor went to say putting his hand on her shoulder but Sjöfn snapped her head towards him. Her face contorted in an expression of grief, agony and utter hate. Strands of hair sticking to her face from her tears that seemed to have no end.

“Leave me!” She bellowed, it was not a request. Thor took a step back, and looked at his childhood friend and shook his head not wanting to leave her behind. “I can’t let-let him be-be-all-alone! He’ll be-all-alone!” She trembled, looking down at Loki. Thor knew that he would physically have to pry her away from Loki’s corpus. She deserved to morn in her own way, having it be the second time she was forced to feel the pain of his loss. Thor backed away with no words to her, simply wiping the tears from his eyes and walking over to Jane, who shook her head and glanced back over to the grieving Goddess, who rocked back and forth with dead lover in her arms.

“You can’t just leave her! She’s injured she-“ Jane pleaded.

“I can not make Sjöfn leave him.” He said sounding almost cold to Jane but it wasn’t born out of uncaring. It was simply because he knew the bond they had and that Jane couldn’t understand how deep that ran between the two. He ushered Jane to a near by cave, pausing to look over his shoulder one more time at her.

“You told me that she tried to kill her self when she thought he was before, what if!?” Jane squeaked.

“If she wishes for Hel again there is nothing I can do.” He told Jane as they stepped in to the cave. Not wishing to look back to see the possible horrors she might inflict on her body.

 Sjöfn reached over and her hand came in contact with the handle of Loki’s dagger that had fallen beside him. She gently laid him back down in the dirt and looked at the golden handled dagger.

“We meet again.” She uttered, it being the same blade that she used to slice her waist open two years ago. She turned the blade facing it towards her, holding it with both trembling hands. She sat there like that not sure of how long she thought about driving it in to her gut. “No….” She finally, spoke throwing the dagger, she wouldn’t harm her self again; she had come too far to be a coward again. He had become a warrior, not the foolish girl she was before, she had gown and regained her honor. Loki’s actions were selfless; he died, as a hero and his payment for his acts were sure to be rewarded with Valhalla and if she dug that blade in to her she would be dragged to Hel, disgraced. Not again.

She wanted to lie there, she wanted nothing but to wallow in her grief besides him but she couldn’t.

“Get up.” She spoke to herself, gritting her teeth as she tried to stand, blood from the stab wound seeping out. She yelped in pain but still stood. They couldn’t give up, Malekith had the Aether, and he would use to destroy everything she knew. Her father, her mother, all of Asgard would be nothing if they gave up. There had to be away. And laying with the dead wouldn’t do anything to stop it. She staggered but stopped dead when she heard something behind her, like shuffling. The hairs on the back of her neck stood and she was too terrified to see. Sjöfn went to turn around to but before her eyes could focus there was a sudden pain in the back of her head, and a ringing in her ears. The last thing Sjöfn remembered was losing her balance and falling backwards feeling of the cool dirt on the back of her neck and yellow sky above her…

 


	8. Chapter 8

There was the sound of a bird chirping, tweeting without a care in the known universe. There weren’t birds on Svartalfheim, it was nothing but a wasteland of a world but Sjöfn clear as day could hear a bird. She opened her eyes slowly, the room coming in to view. She gazed at the golden ceiling above her, realizing that she was back in her chambers in Asgard. She sat up quickly and looked around.

“What?” Sjöfn uttered to her self. The last thing she remembered was falling to the dirt, the yellow sky above her and passing out and before that…her heart fell in to her gut. “Loki…” She whispered, he had died there in an act of self-sacrifice. Tears started to pool in in her eyes, distorting her vision of her sunlit chambers. She didn’t scream, only sitting in the fetal position and sobbing like a child. “Loki...” She breathed, her tears dropping on to the lace of the simple pale yellow gown she was dressed in. She was confused of how she got back home, maybe Odin had sent the guards after them and found her there. But that still didn’t explain what happened to Malekith and the Aeather. Just as Sjöfn was about to get out her bed she heard the door to her chambers swing open. Seeing her chambermaid stop dead when she saw her.

“My Lady. You’re awake!” She said rushing over to her and pulling her out of the bed.

“What happened, how-“ Sjöfn went to ask but Lithia only glanced her over quickly and pulled her towards the door.

“My Lady! I’m sorry but the king has ordered to speak with you as soon as you awoke. Please.” Lithia urged. Sjöfn nodded and nervously slipped on her shoes.

“Please tell me how long I was out for.” Sjöfn asked.

“Four days.” Her chambermaid said looking away.

“Four days!?” Sjöfn couldn’t believe that she lost that much time.

“Your injury was bad, they put you under so it would have time to heal.” Lithia spoke motioning to the leg that had been stabbed during the battle. “Please, you must go to speak with him.” Sjöfn nodded and pulled open the doors to her chambers where she was greeted by two guards, she found it odd that they were dressed in black not their usual uniform. They escorted her down the oddly empty hallway to the doors of the Throne Room. She had defied Odin; she had committed an act of treason against Asgard and her King. And betrayal against the crown was one of the things that called for a lifetime in the dungeons or worse execution. She still had no idea what happened or why Asgard still stood, but one thing was for certain she dreaded having to Odin.

She held her breath as they opened the large doors for her, She stepped in and heard them shut be hind her.  She kept her eyes on the marble ground, watching her feet take step after step. Not wanting to face him. When she knew she was close to the throne she got her knees still not looking up. Sjöfn was shaking, trembling like a frightened rabbit. She had fought against a force that wanted to end the universe yet; a chastising from the All-Father is what panicked her.  

“Odin, All-Father. I was told you would to speak with me.” Sjöfn spoke with a tremble in her light voice. He didn’t say anything, she heard him get up and walk down the stairs of the throne. She was still too scared to face him, knowing he would give her that disappointed judgmental look. She felt the tip of Gungnir under her chin forcing her to look up. In that moment her voice was stolen from her, shock smashing through her body. The only sound she made was an inhale as her heart raced. Looking up at the man that she remembered cradling her arms, his body a lifeless shell but he stood there looking down at her. Once again like a ghost that had found it’s way back to the living world. Loki wasn’t smirking; there was no look of wit in his eyes, only gazing at her tenderly, watching the slew of emotions play across her features. Sjöfn staggered to her feet and backed away, tears running down her face. He saw that she was pinching her arm, making sure she wasn’t dreaming. She shook her head he approached her, he went to part his lips to speak her name but was cut short when he felt her hand slap him across the face. The sting of her hit causing his eyes to water, his pale cheek growing red. She slapped him again this time harder, causing him to grit his teeth from the pain.

“I-I held you, in my arms and I grieved… I suffered again!” Her voice sharp, filling the room. Loki dropped his head and nodded.

“I know.” He said lowly.

“And you do this to me, again? Again I though you dead…” She hissed. “Is there no limit to your deceit?” She asked crying out of anger more then anything now. Sjöfn gripped the sides of her gown, balling her fists up, trying not to strike him again. “But you’ve always been the Father of Lies. How can I trust anything you say when you find it fun to hurt the ones that love you?”  Loki didn’t say anything, allowing her to speak. “Tell me what happened?” She said. Loki clinched his jaw, for a seconded before speaking

“Odin fell in to the Odinsleep. I made sure no one knew, I took his from. Thor destroyed Malekith and the Aether…He came home and told what he thought was father that he didn’t want the throne I told him he could leave go be with his mortal.” Sjöfn eyed him, he seemed like he was being sincere, and had given Thor what he wanted. “After he left Odin died, and I took the throne by rite as the All-Fathers…adopted son..” He looked at her and she glared back at him, unsure if he was telling the whole truth. “You were hurt and I didn’t want you to die so I brought you back with me.” He confessed. Sjöfn let out a small bitter chuckle.

“Well, everyone is happy aren’t they?” She cut going to walk away from him. “Good day my King.” Sjöfn hissed coldly, only to be stopped when he seized her by her arm.

“Please don’t.” He whispered, she looked at him and for the first time since they were children she saw him cry. “Don’t leave, please I beg of you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for the things I’ve done.” His cried rendering her speechless. “I think about the fact that I made you want to die, and I **hate** my self for it. I hate that I’ve put you in so much agony. Please let me make it right. Let me make you happy again. Please, Sjöfn I love you.” Loki said, centuries together and those words had been unspoken between them.

He went to speak again but was silenced by Sjöfn pushing him back before crushing her lips against his. He dropped Gungnir to the ground with a clank as he grabbed her by her hips. He felt her bite his lips, almost viciously wanting to take her frustrations out on him. Loki backed up, falling on the throne stairs. He barely had time to inhale before she was on him again, straddle him and kissing his lips. He let out a low growl at the taste of her mouth. Sjöfn’s fingers intertwined between the strands of his sable hair and she yanked his head back. Loki hissed, as she licked his Adam’s apple. Wiggling her hips against him, feeling his leather covered cock poke in-between her legs.   She let his hair go, her hands feverously yanking his clothing away, and searching for the buckles on his armor.

“Fuck you.” She whispered to him, he knew that at that moment in time she meant her angry words.

“I’m sorry.” He responded as she nipped at his neck and undid his chest plate throwing the armor to the ground with a hollow clang.  Sjöfn lifted the bottom of her gown, he groaned when he saw her dripping wet cunt between her beautiful brown thighs. Watching as she slid her fingers inside, coating them with the slick delicious liquid. She moved her fingers her mouth and took a small taste of her own nectar. Loki grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his lips shoving both fingers in his mouth and moaning at the taste, sucking them clean before she pulled her hand away. His cock was throbbing, nine months it had been far too long since he had felt her. Sjöfn looked down and fumbled with the laces of his pants, growing annoyed when she couldn’t quite get the knot.

“Wait.” He whispered using his magic to render him and her fully nude. His cock slicking up against her inner thigh, a small bead of pre-seed leaked out of the tip. Loki bit his lip as she took it in her hand firmly.

“Please.” He begged, thrusting in to her hand, he was throbbing to feel her soaking folds.

“Show me your true self.” She spoke looking him in the eye, seeing an unmistakable self-conscious expression grace his face. 

“No.” He shook his head.

“I need to see…Loki show me…” She breathed. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes dropping the illusion that he could control ever since he had found out what he really was. He opened his red eyes expecting a look of disgust but that isn’t what he saw.  She smiled, the dimples in her cheeks becoming visible. He felt nervous and she could tell by his body language that he was completely venerable in that moment. He closed his eyes again and as soon as he felt the sudden warmth of her quim. He looked at her his mouth dropping open; the sensation was jarring for both of them. His flesh was noticeably colder then what it normally was and having is icy length in side of her made Sjöfn cry out from surprise and pleasure. It took her a moment to grow used to it but once she did she started to bounce up and down on his cock. Loki rolled his eyes in to the back of his head and held to her amble hips.

“Fuck…” he breathed, the warmth making it all the more pleasurable, causing a lovely sting to run up and down his member. Loki grabbed her by her ass his thrusts coming up to meet her. He leaned forward catching her nipple in between his lips, flicking the pebbled nub with his tongue and sucking.

“Ah!” Sjöfn cried out, holding his head at her breast for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder as he thrust in to her. His cold hands gripping her ass, his nails poking the skin, threating to break the flesh. Sjöfn pulled on his hair, gritting her teeth and feeling her self grow close. “I’m going to…” She panted. Loki’s thrust drove deeper, rubbing against the spot inside of her that made her unravel. “AH!” She yelped her legs shaking and trembling. A steam of non-sense leaving her mouth but he could make out some of it. “Loki!-ah! I-ah I love you!” She sputtered tears brimming over her eyes. Loki threw his head back his cock tensing up and shooting his seed inside of her. He plunged in to her a few more times, feeling his cum drip from inside of Sjöfn’s cunt and down his shaft.  Their pants filled the air, both of they trying to catch their breath. She felt his body temperature change and saw that he changed back in to his Asgardian self.

“ I asked you before, and I will ask again.” He cupped her chin and wiped away a bit of saliva that dangled on her lips. “Will you be my queen?” Sjöfn smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. “You know the answer to the question my King.” Sjöfn whispered, feeling his hand warp around her in a loving embrace. “Ástin mín.” He whispered, kissing her shoulder.

 

And all was well in Asgard and the Nine…

 

_For now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I was going to end this with some sorrow. But I was like fuck it, these two have been through so much shit they deserve some happiness...for how ever long it lasts. I hope you enjoyed this tale. 
> 
> Btw ástin mín means 'my darling' in old norse. :3


End file.
